Alice of Human Sacrifice
by Hachikato
Summary: A story based on the song Alice of Human Sacrifice
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Once there was a dream, a very tiny dream that was on the verge of being forgotten. No one no longer knows who dreamed this dream but we do know that the dreamers name was Alice. The dream said to itself. "I do not wish to be forgotten. I will find people to dream me into a bigger dream that everyone will know of." With this said the little dream set off to find its new Alice.

Alice number one, after the original Alice of course, was a girl around the age of eighteen. Her hair was brown and she carried a sharp blade in her hand. The suite she belonged to was the spade.

Alice number two was a fragile man from the family of diamond. The sound of his voice brought cheer and happiness to anyone who heard it. His hair was an odd color, a shade of blue. He was around the age of seventeen.

The third Alice was an innocent girl of the club. Many people worshipped her and waited on her every beck and call. This Alice was paranoid about her own death. Even though she was still young at age of sixteen. She too had an odd hair color of green.

Alices number four was a set of twins. A stubborn older sister and her witty younger brother. This set of twins are very close. So close in fact that they love each other. These blonde twins were at the age of fifteen and belong to the house of hearts.

Our story begins here.


	2. Where are we?

One: Where are we?

Meiko awoke to find herself in a forest with four others. A boy in blue, a girl in green and a set of twins in yellow.

"Len, where are we? And who are those people?" Rin asked her younger twin holding his hand tightly. Len shook his head indicating that he himself had no clue. The boy in blue stood up and ran a hand through his hair causing it to fall over one eye.

"I think we should focus on who we are with first. My name is Kaito." The words that came out of Kaito's mouth did not sound like normal words. They sounded like a melody. "

I'm Miku. It s a pleasure to meet all of you." The girl in green said with a curtsey. Her green dress giving her the appearance of a queen.

"Meiko is my name and I want to know why the hell we are here." The brunette said arms crossed and her sword hanging from her waist.

"I'm Rin and this is my little brother Len."

"I'm Len and that's my older sister Rin." The twins Len and Rin said at the said time grinning.

"And we don't know why we're here and more than you do."

"But maybe he knows." Len said pointing to a boy of maybe five years old in baggy clothes. No one remembered seeing the boy until then. In fact the boy didn't look like a boy to some of them. For Kaito it was an aged woman, Meiko saw a little girl that looked like a boy, for Miku it was a doll with stitches going across its face. And the twins, they saw a rabbit in a waist coat. But, no one said anything about the boy not being a boy, they all went along with it. And for the time being we will call it a Rin took a step forward, wanting to ask the boy, but Len pulled he'd back. Letting Meiko walk, no, stalk over to the boy a stern look on her face.

"Who are you? And why are we here?" Meiko demanded one hand resting on her sword. Ready to pull it out at a moments notice. The little girl... old lady... doll... rabbit, depending on who you asked just grinned.

"I am the spirit of wonderland. I was hoping that the four of you would help me to become a great big dream that everyone will be able to dream."

"What's wonderland? And what do you mean make you bigger? It doesn't look like you have finished growing yet." Miku said bending down to the child's eye level.

"I want to be big enough so that I can fit these clothes." The spirit of wonderland said tugging at its shirt and pants. "And wonderland is where you are right now. Make it into your land. Do what you want. My Alices." With that said the spirit of wonderland faded away. Leaving the four... I mean five... or is it four? The spirit said four, but... no no, we're getting sidetracked now. The spirit of wonderland left its new Alices standing dumbfounded in the forest.

"Four? Can he not count maybe? There are five of us."

"THAT LITTLE RAT WILL PAY! I'LL CHOP OFF HIS HEAD AND KEEP IT! IT WOULD MAKE A BEAUTIFUL DECORATION ON MY MOTHERS MANTLE!"

"Poor little guy, maybe he has some deadly disease and will soon die"

"Four, maybe he thought Rin and I are one and the same. Maybe?"

"Say, Kaito was that on your hand earlier?" All five Alices had started talking at once. Meiko shouting hand clenching the handle of her sword tightly, Kaito and Miku both wondering to themselves. Len trying to figure out what was going on. While Rin took another look around, observing everything, which is why she was the first to notice that everyone that everyone had a marking on their hand that had not been there before.

"Hmm? What are you talking about Rin. Oh!" Kaito gave a shocked yelp. Right in the center of his hand was a blue diamond. He knew that this diamond had not been there before the spirit of wonderland appeared.

"You two also have them! Amazing! Wait, why don't Len and I have them?" Rin went from excited to pouty once she realized that she didn't have a colored shape. Miku stared at her green club, it was cute in her eyes. She really did like it, clubs reminded her of clovers and where she comes from clovers are lucky.

"GAY! THAT LITTLE ASS! WHERE IS MY UNIFORM? WHY THE FUCK AM I IN A DRESS? I SWEAR I WILL KILL THAT BOY... SPIRIT OF WONDERLAND... OR WHATEVER THE FUCK HE IS!" Meiko said, no yelled at the top of her lungs. The air filled with a shiny as she drew her sword. Someone has anger issues.

"Now Meiko, please calm down. Hey! Watch where you swing that thing!" Kaito yelped jumping back as Meiko swung the sharp weapon in an arc. Now, the Spirit of Wonderland, being the all knowing being that he... she... it is saw that the other three Alices were in danger. This worried the Spirit greatly. If they all died now he wouldn't be able to become a great big dream. Each Alice that wasn't Meiko heard a worried voice whisper in their minds, as three doors came into view behind them. Miku, being worried about dying before she had children was the first to run away. The door she went through became green with a club in the center. The door Kaito fled through became blue with a diamond in the center. Now, you may or may not be able to tell what happened to the door the twins went through. For those of you that can't tell, it became yellow with a heart.

* * *

**Well? Thoughts comments? I'm still not done this little project of mine and I'm still working on it after two years... *sweat drop* So yeah, I have Meiko's part done and I'm still working on Kaito's part. It'll be a while. So yeah. Be kind to me please. I tend to be lazy. Preferring to read fanfics then type them up. And I couldn't figure out how to tab. So if you know how please tell my. Thanks. :D**


End file.
